


Waking Up From A Dream

by black_meow



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Vandays
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_meow/pseuds/black_meow
Summary: Patrick做了一个春梦，醒来后Pete用手和嘴巴帮他解决了。后来Patrick发现那似乎不只是一个梦。
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 1





	Waking Up From A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> vandays背景 我好爱那个古早的年代乌乌 熬夜的莫名其妙产物 （其实挺想传到lof上来一发顶风作案的（）pwp真爽我爱pwp  
> If someone wants an English version please let me know and i can try to translate it but btw my English is really a trash ：(

“Patrick？”  
Patrick听到Pete在叫他。  
“Patrick，看着我，”Pete用手捧住了他的脸颊。“你知道，我等这一刻很久了，我想让你看着我。”  
Patrick感觉自己面色潮红，喘着气。他听到自己说：“我之前，咳，从来没做过爱。”  
“我知道。”Pete微笑着对他说，吻了吻他的嘴角。“放轻松。”  
他感觉Pete的手指在自己的后穴上抚摸着——  
Patrick从睡梦中惊醒过来。  
他望向自己的牛仔裤裆，那里已经被无意识的勃起撑了起来，前液湿乎乎流了一片。17岁的男孩叹了口气，瞥向小箱车的前排座。破破烂烂的箱车仍在美国半夜的高速公路上晃晃悠悠地开着，Andy安静地把着方向盘。Joe盖了床毛毯缩在副驾驶座上，轻微的鼾声证明他已经睡熟了。  
而且睡得很死，Patrick想。大概没有自然因素能吵醒睡熟了的Joe.  
他又轻轻叹了口气，一阵窸窸窣窣衣料摩擦的声音之后，裤链拉开时发出了轻微的咯啦声。Patrick右手伸进内裤，环住自己的勃起，轻轻抽动了起来。这时候一只手打断了他的动作。  
“别动，”他听到Pete用气声对他说。他疑惑地皱了皱眉，微弱的光线中看不清对方的脸。  
他依稀辨认出Pete的脑袋搁在他的屁股左边，Pete的左手抓着他正要动作的右手。Patrick心里升起一股异样感，但他没说出口。“怎么了？”  
“我想，”Pete像是勾了勾嘴角，“我来帮你。”  
Patrick抬了抬眉毛，他脑海里回忆起刚才那个梦。哦，老天，不会吧。他本想说“不用了这点事情我自己解决”但不知怎的脱口而出的是“好吧”  
Pete在黑暗中做出一个表情，Patrick猜那是微笑。他半坐起来，把Patrick的牛仔裤拉到膝盖处，轻轻扯下他的内裤。Patrick的阴茎弹了出来，痛苦地在车内的空气里抽动着。  
“快，快来，”他发出嘶嘶声，“我快死了。”  
Pete伸出左手抚摸着淌出前液的龟头，右手把玩了下底部的两颗卵丸。Patrick不满地抓了一把他的头发。他两只手环住阴茎，从底部缓慢地撸动起来。  
“操，操，Pete Wentz，你他妈是想让我死在这里吗？”  
“嘘，”Pete眼神瞟了下前排的两个人。“小点声。”  
微弱的光线中他也能猜到Patrick肯定脸红了。他加快了手上的速度，听着Patrick的呼吸声逐渐变得急促。Patrick猜Pete的阴茎肯定已经别扭地顶在他的裤裆上了。他张嘴想说些什么，话到嘴边却没出口。  
Pete抬起头迎上Patrick的视线，Patrick依稀看出他在冲他咧嘴笑。他还没来得及有所反应，Pete便低头含住了他的阴茎。  
“呃啊，”Patrick发出长长一声喘息。他的阴茎从来没有被任何一张嘴巴接触过，但他发誓这种感觉是真他妈的好。Pete温热的嘴巴包裹着他的阴茎，用力地吮吸着。他感觉到Pete的舌头从他的阴茎底部舔到顶端，在龟头上徘徊了一阵，然后整张嘴吞没了他的阴茎，龟头抵住了Pete的喉咙。  
Patrick控制不住地把屁股抬了起来，喉咙里发出一声别扭的长叹，Pete发出轻微的咳嗽声。“抱歉，”他看见Pete抬起头冲他咧嘴笑了笑，再次沉了下去。  
他望着Pete黑色的头顶在自己的胯部上上下下，手无意识地抓紧了Pete的头发。Pete只是更加用力地吮吸着。“操，操，操，我要到了，”他发出一声大声得有些过分的低吼，呼吸急促，控制不住地抬起屁股，高潮的快感在他的大脑里横冲直撞。Pete没来得及抬起头，或者说他压根就没打算抬起头。Patrick的精液尽数进了他嘴巴里。Patrick看着他的喉结动了动，噢，操，他还咽下去了。  
Patrick觉得Andy肯定听到了这一切，甚至Joe可能都醒了。  
但空气跟往常一样安静，只有他和Pete的尚未平复的喘气声。Patrick心里的异样感愈加重了。  
  
-  
  
Pete忙着把演出设备搬上他们的小箱车，Andy试着把后面凌乱堆放的乐器摆整齐，好腾出一片位置能让他们容身。“下一场演出不急，我们可以先去吃顿饭再出发。”他推了推自己的眼镜。“车子快没油了，我先开去把油加了再停回来。下一程该换你开了。”  
“我去趟厕所，”Pete说。  
这时候Joe和Patrick抱着最后几把吉他从场地里出来。“Pete呢？”Patrick问，把吉他堆在后座的角落里。  
Andy打了个哈欠。“厕所。”他咕哝了一下，“我发誓这是我最后一次连续开这么久了。我去给车加油。”他坐上驾驶座。  
Patrick不知道什么时候已经不见了。  
  
-  
  
Patrick推开厕所的门，发现Pete手撑在洗手台上盯着镜子发呆。“嗨？”他试探性地打了招呼。因为昨晚的事情他们现在几乎还没说过话。  
Pete转过脸来，“嗨，”他回应似的微笑，走过来不由分说吻住了Patrick的唇。  
他没有反抗，任凭舌头搅动的声音在空气中弥漫。真不赖，他想，怪不得Pete有那么多前女友。  
他们分开之后感觉像是已经过了一个世纪。双方都喘着气，Patrick感觉自己的阴茎又半硬了起来。  
“我想给你口。”他听到自己说。  
Pete的眼睛微微睁大了一瞬，Patrick连忙补充道，“抱歉，我欠你个人情。”  
“不，不，没有，那很好。”他听到Pete喃喃道，倒吸了一口气。“你确定？”  
“当然。”Patrick给了他一个微笑。他伸手解开Pete的皮带，拉开裤链，然后把牛仔裤和内裤一起扯下来——Pete的阴茎看起来早已准备好了。  
他跪下，手握住阴茎的底部，抬头给了Pete一个肯定的眼神。  
然后他的舌头挑逗似的舔了下龟头，接着整张嘴包住了它，陷了下去，直到嘴唇碰到了自己的手指。他用力地吮吸着，感觉到Pete的手指抚上自己的下巴，“Patrick，”Pete说，“噢，操，你的嘴巴太他妈棒了。”Patrick吮吸着他的卵丸，用舌头从底端舔到顶端，再次准备陷下去的时候，Pete扶住了他的肩膀把他拉起来。  
“Patrick，”  
“嗯？”Patrick投以疑惑的视线。  
Pete深吸一口气，他的嘴唇贴近Patrick的耳垂。“我想操你。”  
Patrick愣了一秒没有说话，然后走到洗手间门口。Pete本以为自己失算了，但Patrick只是锁上了门。  
“操，我想这个很久了。”Patrick走到洗手池旁开始解自己的皮带。“快来，别磨蹭了。”  
Pete已经踢掉了自己的裤子，走过去捧住Patrick的脸再次吻了下去。这次他们吻得很激烈，交换着湿漉漉的喘息。  
“等等，你有东西吗？”Patrick问。然后他看到Pete走到自己的裤子旁翻找着裤兜，半管润滑剂和一只安全套被扔了过来。Patrick不自觉轻笑了一声。  
Pete走过来帮Patrick摆脱裤子。Patrick的臀瓣压在洗手台的边缘，双腿大张。这一定在他的白皮肤上留下印记了，Pete想。  
他把润滑剂挤在手指上，指尖在Patrick的后庭打转。“你之前做过吗？”  
“没有。”Patrick的脸唰地红了，他冲Pete比了一个“我还没成年”的口型。  
Pete知道。但此刻两人已经到了无法后退的地步。老天，Patrick一定是来诱惑他下地狱的。  
“老天啊，我要下地狱了。”他低声说，“或者是监狱。”  
“别磨叽了，快点，”Patrick抓住了他的左手手腕。Pete的右手又犹豫了一下，然后义无反顾地伸入了Patrick的体内。他调整着手指的位置，“ok吗？”Patrick点了点头。然后是第二根，在他进入第三根手指之前他又问了一遍Patrick，但他似乎感到不耐烦了，只是催着Pete快点。然后Pete沉入了第三根手指。“你太饥渴了。”他在Patrick耳边低语，他感到Patrick的屁股也在渴望地往下沉。  
“操，操，不行，”Patrick痛苦地扭动着，“想要你，”  
“想要我什么？”Pete咬了咬他的耳垂，满意地看到那里红透了。  
“我想要你操我。我快死了。”Patrick绝望地说。  
Pete将手指微微撑开，在Patrick的后穴又活动了几下。然后他把手指抽出来，伸手去够安全套。Patrick像是实在受不了了，迅速帮他把包装拆开，花了几乎是一个世纪的时间帮他戴上。  
然后Pete的阴茎抵在Patrick的穴口。“我要下地狱了。”他像是发出最后宣告般长叹一口气，然后缓慢地进入了Patrick的身体。他听见Patrick倒吸了一口气，然后闭上了眼睛。  
“Patrick，看着我。”他捧住Patrick的脸颊，感受着Patrick的喘息冲击着自己的上唇。  
Patrick睁开了眼睛，“ok吗？”Pete问。Patrick轻轻点了点头。  
然后Pete开始缓慢地抽插。每一下都缓慢到世界快毁灭了，Patrick想。“我真的快死了，”Patrick低吼道。  
Pete加快了一点他的节奏，不断调整着角度，直到他听到Patrick发出一声满意的叹息。然后他又加快了一点节奏，每一下都重重用力敲击在Patrick的前列腺上。他感觉到Patrick用力地回应着，迎合上Pete的节奏。  
Pete突然想做点什么。他抽离了Patrick的体内，在Patrick不满的目光里后退了一步。“怎么了？”Patrick问。  
他此刻双腿大张，凌乱地喘息着，浅棕的细发被汗水浸湿贴在额头上，手臂反撑在洗手台上，淌着前液的阴茎贴着小腹，苍白的皮肤上满是潮红的痕迹。  
太漂亮了。  
Pete看愣了几秒钟，这时候他才想起来要说什么。“我想让你转过去。”  
Patrick迅速转过去在洗手台上趴好，他感觉Pete的阴茎又抵在了自己的穴口，这一次迅速地插了进去，然后是密集而用力的抽插。  
“Patrick，抬头，”Pete对他说。他用手臂撑起上半身，视线迎上镜子里的自己。  
Pete把下巴放在他的肩上，“看看你，多漂亮。我见过最漂亮的男孩。”  
Patrick从急促的喘息中艰难开口，“我昨天晚上做的梦，”他顿了顿，“我梦到我们正要做爱。”他看见镜子里的Pete咧嘴笑了笑，他的手环住Patrick的阴茎开始迅速地撸动。  
Patrick不行了，操，他真的不行了。  
他的精液溅了Pete一手，Pete放开手，舔了舔自己的指尖。他没有放慢抽插的节奏，最后冲刺了几下，也释放了出来。  
他们就这样温存了一会儿，Pete在Patrick的后颈落下一个吻，然后退了出来，把安全套胡乱甩到旁边的垃圾桶里。  
他们迅速把躺在地上的裤子捡起来穿好，冲出了卫生间。  
  
-  
  
Joe用鄙夷的眼神看着他们。Andy已经躺在副驾驶座上睡着了。  
“我们饭都吃完了。只剩汉堡。”Joe把一个纸袋塞到Pete手里。“下次得看时间啊你们两个。”他盯了驾驶座两秒，又盯着自觉爬进后座的Pete和Patrick，认命似的爬进了驾驶座。  
过了一阵子，车子又在熟悉的高速公路上驰行了。Joe冲后面嚷嚷道，“我发誓如果遇到下一个能停靠的地方我会把你拖上驾驶座的，Wentz.”没收到任何回应。  
他回头发现Pete已经靠着Patrick睡着了。还沾着吉士酱的汉堡纸被随意地扔在旁边，Patrick露出一个尴尬的微笑。  
Joe鄙夷地翻了个白眼。  
不过他想到可能一阵风会把那张沾着吉士酱的汉堡纸糊到Pete的脸上，他也许没那么生气了。  
没了。

**Author's Note:**

> 对 几乎没剧情 就是车 我超开心 （你在说什么  
> 各位观众姥爷看开心了留个kudos或者评可以吗乌乌


End file.
